Ngidam
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Sakura tidak yakin kalau Sasuke adalah suami 'SIAGA', buktinya ia tidak mau menuruti ngidam pertama istrinya. / "Terang bulan terang di kali, buaya muncul disangka mati, jangan percaya mulut lelaki, berani sumpah takut mati!" / "Apa maumu Sakura?"/"Sasori!". REPUBLISH


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Semi canon/ Out of character/ Family/ SasuSaku / Rated K+/ REPUBLISH**

**Summary :** Sakura tidak yakin kalau Sasuke adalah suami 'SIAGA', buktinya ia tidak mau menuruti ngidam pertama istrinya. / "Terang bulan terang di kali, buaya muncul disangka mati, jangan percaya mulut lelaki, berani sumpah takut mati!" / "Apa maumu Sakura?"/"Sasori!".

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_!" bujuk _kunoichi_ berambut bunga sakura itu, sambil dengan manja mengamit lengan sang suami -yang sedang asyik menonton acara seputar olah raga favoritnya, di ruang keluarga.

"Tidak." sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengernyit, kemudian kembali menatap suaminya dengan tatapan memohon, "Sasu-_kuuuunn_..." rajuknya lagi.

"Tidak."

"Sasu-_saaaaan_," panggil Sakura (lagi) dengan nada menggoda yang super manja.

'Krik...krik...krik,' respon dari jangkrik Aburame Shino -yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar ke kediaman Uchiha. Disusul respon familiar dari Sasuke; "Hn?"

"Aku mau..."

" ...-Tidak," potong Sasuke cepat, sementara mata _onyx_-nya masih tetap fokus pada layar televisi.

Sakura manyun, "Sasu-_pyooon_," bujuk Sakura (lagi) dengan suara yang mengalahkan kemerduan suara Syahrini dan Ashanty (?) tapi apa mau dikata, Sasuke sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan suara _host_ cewek di televisi, ketimbang Sakura, hingga kali ini tak ada respon.

"Sasu-_koi_."

"..."

"Sasu-_Sama_."

"..."

"Sasuke tampaaaan, kayak nampan dibelah delapan."

Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke menoleh, sebelah alisnya terangkat mendengar celotehan sang istri, "Berisik!" responnya kemudian kembali asik dengan acara kesayangannya di televisi.

Ya Tuhan, suami macam apa ini?

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ngidam!" ketus Sakura mulai kesal, karena sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu Sasuke masih belum mau mengabulkan ngidam pertama-nya. Hei Uchiha, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi tipe suami siaga (siap antar jaga)?

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau mengabulkannya? ini anakmu baka!"

protes Sakura mulai geram.

"Iya aku ingat, aku yang membuatnya," sahut Sasuke cuek , dan masih asik dengan acara _sport_nya di televisi. Masih acuh juga?

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku ngidam, dan ini anakmu," geram Sakura sambil menunjuk perutnya sendiri yang belum membuncit -karena usia kandungan yang baru tiga minggu.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ya Tuhan, untuk kali ini Sakura hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada si bungsu Uchiha yang super cuek dan _stoic_ seperti ini? Apa gunanya jabatan sebagai pemimpin anbu, dan juga kekuatan besar yang dimiliki klan Uchiha, kalau mengabulkan ngidam istrinya saja ia tidak bisa.

"Tanggung jawab!" hardik Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan, "Kita sudah menikah Sakura."

"Turuti ngidamku!" paksa-nya lagi, kali ini kesabaran murid didikan Hokage kelima itu, sepertinya telah habis.

"Tidak, kalau kau mau berhenti ngidam tuk membawa Akasuna Sasori ke mari," dengus Sasuke sambil menatap istrinya tajam.

Ngidam Sasori?

"Apa boleh buat? aku ngidamnya itu kok, turuti!"

"Tidak!"

Sakura cemberut, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat Sasuke menuruti ngidam anehnya kali ini. Mata _emerald_nya-pun mulai menggenang oleh air.

"Sasuke-_kun_, turuti," rajuk Sakura lagi, sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang beranjak tuk mematikan televisi.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke dengan nada bosan, sambil beranjak ke dalam kamar. Dan dengan diikuti Sakura tentunya.

"Hiks..."

Sakura menangis? Sasuke mendesah pelan, sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang istri yang manjanya sedang kumat.

"Saku-"

"Mana janji manismu? Mencintaiku sampai mati, kini engkau-pun pergi, saatku terpuruk sen-..."

"Cempreng! Sakura," dengus Sasuke sebal memotong syair dari lagu 'Sang Mantan' (Nidji) yang dilantunkan Sakura.

'Menyebalkan,' batin Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Kebiasaan mendramatisir keadaan istrinya sedang kambuh.

"Hiks, terang bulan terang di kali, buaya muncul di sangka mati, jangan percaya mulut Sasuke, berani sumpah takut mati," sindir Sakura dengan pantun, sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke tertohok.

Sejak kapan Sakura belajar pantun? apakah sekarang sudah ada ninja sastra? ataukah ninja medis sekarang sudah diajari pelajaran sastra?

"Apa mau-mu, Sakura?" geram Sasuke benar-benar kesal, kini ia sudah mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sasori!" jawab Sakura mantap disertai cengiran lebarnya.

_What_? Sasori (lagi)?

Tuing!

Satu kedutan muncul di kepala ayam Sasuke, kali ini ia benar-benar marah. Kesal, cemburu, sebal, terganggu, semua menjadi satu.

Yang pertama, kenapa Sakura harus ngidam cowok? Jelas-jelas Sasuke suaminya jauh lebih ganteng. Dan yang kedua apa wanita itu sudah lupa? kalau Sasori si anggota Akatsuki yang punya tampang _baby face_ itu sudah mati di tangan Sakura sendiri. Apa ngidam sudah membuat otak Sakura konslet?

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau Sasori,"

"Sakura..."

"Sasori!"

"Sakura."

"Sasori!"

"Arrggh!" jerit Sasuke frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "SAKURA, SASORI SUDAH MATI!"

Siiiing.

Sakura membeku di tempat, mengkeret melihat kemarahan Sasuke, sambil otak berkapasitas mediumnya mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang berubah sedih. Sasuke gemas.

"Kau sendiri yang membunuhnya, dalam misi menyelamatkan Gaara dari Akatsuki!"

Sakura terhenyak, ia tediam, mencoba mengingat kejadian pertarungan di dalam goa (markas Akatsuki) yang menewaskan nenek Chiyo dan Sasori.

"B-benar juga."

"Hn?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi blo'on istrinya.

"A-aku i-ingat, S-Sasori memang sudah mati," gagap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mulai merasa tak enak dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sas, maaf."

"Hn?"

"M-maaf-kan aku," ulang Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Iya, tapi tidak semudah itu _dear_."

Mata giok Sakura membulat lebar, menyadari perubahan warna mata sang suami.

Dan...

.

.

.

"_Mangekyou sharinggan_."

GUBRAK!

Tubuh Sakura mendadak roboh menimpa Sasuke yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Sebagai calon ibu yang baik, kau harus banyak istirahat dan jangan ngidam yang aneh-aneh lagi, Nyonya," gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa, sambil tersenyum memainkan anak rambut sang istri.


End file.
